


Five Times Spock Was Sexted Anonymously

by novadiablo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadiablo/pseuds/novadiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time he knew exactly who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

The first time it happened Spock was sitting in the mess hall. It was quite empty as it was what was considered ‘early’ by ship time; he had just completed the gamma shift and was anticipating the meditation session he planned to partake in after his meal was completed. His PADD was held in one hand, his fork in the other and he was reading through a medical report of one of the recently-deceased redshirts when his message tone sounded. Finding it odd to be receiving a message at this hour and assuming it was from Starfleet, he swiped down on his notifications bar, pressing on the name.

_(UNKNOWN) Picture message_

Spock frowned the slightest bit and pressed the picture link and rose an eyebrow at the picture presented to him. It was a blurry image of a tanned male hipbone and upper thigh, clad in black regulation Starfleet undergarments. A smattering on shiny blonde hairs were shown to be spouting just above this pair of underwear and erect human penis was straining against the fabric. The wave of lust that accompanied his surprise was strong enough that it battered against the outer emotional shields, and if his eyes hadn’t been almost-black already they would be now. His PADD beeped again, and another message popped up in the conversation with (UNKNOWN).

_(UNKNOWN) Picture message. Caption: suck me, baby_

Spock swallowed slightly, sniffing, and clicked on the message. He didn’t look for a moment, trying to collect himself before the slips in his shields became ever more revealing. Opening his eyes, he saw a much more deliberately taken picture. The penis from before was now released from its confines, resting on its owner’s stomach. The frame cut the penis in half, so only one side of the glans was visible, and a vein appeared almost halfway down. There was also a hand holding down the underwear, shairs catching in the light of the room. He down the messaging app to the homescreen of the PADD - the Starfleet insignia (others had family members, pets and celebrities as their homescreens, which was illogical as the tablet was designed for work). Breathing deeply, Spock collected himself, stood with his PADD in his hands, placed in front of his body, and made his way to his quarters for his meditations (and if his daily masturbation session occured a bit earlier than usual (and twice) then it was simply an anomaly).

 

 

 

 

2.

Starfleet had issued a command just that morning that all paperwork started prior to four Terran days ago must be completed by that evening. Everyone on the bridge had a PADD in their hands and they were cruising at Warp one with Sulu and Chekov only adjusting their course when necessary. All PADDs were muted, but the vibrate function was still enabled on Spock’s, so it buzzed while he was in the middle of signing off a report on the F’Lufiwian bug plague that the Enterprise had helped fix up last month. The buzz in his hands had his eyes shooting to the notifications bar. A message. Clicking it, he saw a conversation that hadn’t updated for two weeks on the display. This time it was a text message.

_(UNKNOWN) Could I get you off by just sucking on your fingers?  
(UNKNOWN) I heard Vulcans have sensitive hands_

Spock’s stomach clenched and his outer shields were suddenly drenched in arousal. So (UNKNOWN) _did_ know who they were messaging. When Spock hadn’t received any further messages he had assumed the sender had realised their mistake and ceased communication. It was now clear that his conclusion had been untrue.

_(UNKNOWN) You look particularly gorgeous today._   
_(UNKNOWN) How do you get your hair to do that?_   
_(UNKNOWN) Or does it just grow that way._

Spock didn’t ignore the texts but he found it illogical to reply, as the last one was written without a question mark. He continued perusing the botany department's findings from samples of M’llingling and for a time his PADD was notification free as he efficiently sent reports out, using only 0.0025% of his brain to assess the newest messages received from this mystery admirer. The messages hadn’t been overtly sexual this time, perhaps indicating that the sender was a friend or potential romantic interest. Before he could get further than that conclusion (though he’d successfully filed the twenty-seven incident reports from the Herada Navu first contact and decoded twelve of Scotty’s hand written upgrade notices) his PADD notified him of another message.

_(UNKNOWN) Do you trust me?_

Spock was poised to type back a logical ‘I do not know you’ when it vibrated again.

_(UNKNOWN) Put your PADD between your legs_   
_(UNKNOWN) Pretend to be working at your station or something._   
_(UNKNOWN) I want to try something_

Spock stared at his PADD for an embarrassingly long time (for a Vulcan. In reality it was only a few seconds) before discreetly placing it between his legs, busying himself with his station, which he truly needed to work at. Nothing happened for more than two minutes, but suddenly a rapid, strong vibration occurred against his genitalia, lasting significantly longer than a usual message buzz. An involuntary breath was forced out of him with a ‘huff’ sound and he clutched at the PADD, pulling it out. Ignoring Nyota’s enquiring look he switched off his PADD and told his facial blood vessels to behave. He could do nothing about the ones in his underwear. He swore he heard a disappointed sigh from somewhere on the bridge.

 

 

3.

_(UNKNOWN) Do Vulcan’s have weird dicks?_

It had been a week and a half, and his unknown friend seemed to have summed up the courage to speak with him again. After the vibration incident Spock had been tempted to block unknown codes, as would be logical, but he found himself reasoning that it wasn’t a big enough problem to call for such drastic measures, particularly considering that an unknown number may actually require assistance. He was laying on his bed when the notification appeared, attempting to ‘relax’ as Nyota had recommended to him earlier that day. Against all logic, he decided to text back.

_There are a number of differences between Vulcan genitalia and human, which I have extrapolated is your species from previous photographs – Spock_

After only a few beats, during which Spock felt a small thrill he always felt when doing something illogical (damn his human half), his PADD vibrated again.

_(UNKNOWN) Cool, you replied! Can I see one? I hacked into the medical records but it looks like Vulcans are pretty tight-lipped about it all._

Spock’s heart was thudding quite hard and he spent a moment concentrating on slowing it. His texting partner was intelligent enough to hack into the Starfleet medical records? He must have quite a mind on him; Spock himself had been involved in the recent security upgrades and they certainly weren’t easy to access. This alone gave him enough incentive to reply.

_I am afraid I will be unable to supply you with your requested visual. I could provide a written description if you so desire it, however – Spock_

The reply was instantaneous.

_(UNKNOWN) Yes_

Spock gathered his thoughts and in fact paused to check his underwear. Unfortunately gaining a ‘flaccid’ description from it was a long lost quest; he’d been half-hard since the message tone had played.

_When flaccid a Vulcan penis looks much like an exaggerated human penis, without testicles, which are existent within the body for what has been called ‘safe keeping’. Vulcan appendages do not lengthen or thicken during arousal, they simply become hard, and below the head three ‘wavelike’ ridges emerge, which are spaced approximately one Terran inch apart so they span almost the entire length. Colour varies, but in my experience a deep ‘moss’ green is exhibited due to the excess of blood. During arousal the fingers also become particularly sensitive to encourage melding and saliva thickens to become a texture closer to sexual lubricant, hence why kisses on the mouth are non-customary in Vulcan culture. Is that sufficient? – Spock_

Spock was most certainly not groping himself through his trousers while writing this. Becoming aroused from describing his own genitalia was entirely illogical, but Spock was so waiting in anticipation that he barely noticed. Dipping his hand under his briefs he began to stroke himself – a rare occurrence unless it was after his meditation session, and wondered what his clever messaging partner would reply.

_(UNKNOWN) I just came all over my hand._

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

4.

_(UNKNOWN) You can’t do that again to me Spock_

Spock was sitting in Med Bay with two of the surviving redshirts having just emerged from a brief healing trance. McCoy was looking at him shiftily every few minutes, as though he thought Spock might keel over at any point. Spock found it highly illogical that McCoy still believed that the Vulcan healing trance was, in the doctor’s words, ‘bullshit’, particularly as he had seen it work multiple times. Spock knew that if he felt emotions at all he’d find the doctor’s concern endearing. But he was Vulcan and therefore not in possession of emotions. His PADD peeped again.

_(UNKNOWN) Seriously, Spock, I can’t be on this ship without you. I don’t know if you’re awake yet, but I need you to pull through. If your healing trance can’t do it, please let McCoy treat you because we need you back. I need you back._

Spock sat with his PADD on his lap. He had been moderately sure of his texting partner but the use of Leonard McCoy’s name and not his nickname admittedly threw him. He calculated that his emotional response to his captain had led him to create data where there wasn’t any. He closed his eyes, maintaining a moderate meditative state. Soon, he would sleep, and for much longer than usual. The healing trance had drained his body of energy and he would need to rejuvenate soon, but he felt obliged to text back his worrying anonymous friend.

_It is illogical to beg me for something if you believe me to still be in a state where I am unable to see your message – Spock_

The reply was instantaneous and Spock, in his exhausted state, twitched.

_(UNKNOWN) Oh thank fuck you’re alright. Don’t you ever do something that again. You can’t just play hero and expect it not to affect anybody and nobody is worth your death!_

Spock’s face hardened at that. His actions may not have been regulation but they had saved the lives of multiple crew members, whereas he had not been lethally harmed. It was only logical that he sacrifice some discomfort for the lives of his fellow bridge crew.

_I can assure you that the life of Captain Kirk as well as lives of crewmen Sulu and Chekov are my top priority at all times and particularly during missions. I was doing my duty and shall continue to do so to the best of my ability. I do not appreciate being ordered to do otherwise by an unidentified individual. - Spock_

He set his PADD in his pocket and indicated to a busy McCoy that he was returning to his quarters. The look on the doctor’s face was disapproving but Doctor M’Benga nodded, able to assess the success of the healing trance. His PADD beeped five times before he reached his cabin, where he ordered the computer to raise the temperature and took off his clothes. After a speedy sonic shower to remove the green smears of his own blood from his body he relaxed onto his bed, his muscles grateful. Only then did he open the messages.

_(UNKNOWN) I’m sorry Spock, I didn’t mean to insult you or your friends. I admire the work you do for the crew and you should know you’re best XO in the fleet._

_(UNKNOWN) I just get so scared because I don’t know what I’d do without you I feel like I need to see you’re face every day and I don’t even no why and you will say its illogical ut it’s true._

_(UNKNOWN) And I miss you even when you’ve only been gone for a few ours and when you go to new Vulcan I’m always scared you wont come back and I always want to ask you to stay but then you’know but you can’t know okay._

_(UNKNOWN) I sound like a dick I’m sorry._

_(UNKNOWN) I think I’m very drunk._

Spock was far too drained for this. Drunken declarations of devotion were abstract enough as it was for a Vulcan, but he needed to rest before he could deal with this.

_Your apology is accepted. If you wish to discuss this further you may contact me at 11:00 ship’s time and no earlier. For now I must sleep – Spock_

_  
_

5\. _Beep beep_

Spock’s eyes snapped open as he was pulled from his meditation by the noise from his PADD. It was 14:23 in the afternoon, and Spock was off-duty until 08:00 the next morning, doctor’s orders. When he had heard nothing from his messaging friend he had assumed that that was that – the man on the other side of the connection didn’t wish to speak further on his feelings for Spock.

He was half right.

_(UNKNOWN) Picture message. Caption: Like what you see?_

Spock paused, assessing the situation. He had no idea what the image contained, but given the previous ones he’d received it was likely to be stimulating and erotic. He glanced at his chronometer; he was unlikely to require sustenance for another two hours; if he opened the image and it aroused him beyond his control, he’d have plenty of time to relieve himself before he was due in the mess hall.

In preparation, Spock lay on his bed, ordering up the temperature a little, and made himself comfortable. Then he clicked. The same body as before came up, but more was visible. A navel was trailed by the light blonde hair and it was easy to see the hardness of his stomach and his inguinal muscles which were clearly defined. The blonde hair trailed down to a thicker bush slightly obscured by a tanned wrist, the hand of which wrapped around a shiny, red penis that was pointing to just above the camera. The resolution of the image was effective enough for Spock to see the shine of pre-ejaculate that was dribbling from the urethra. Below his knuckles, Spock could see heavy, tight testicles that were dusted in hair and drawn up quite close to the body. The man’s legs were muscular and thick and Spock undid his trousers, pushing down his briefs. His cock sprung up, splattering the small amount of secretions already leaking from it onto his undershirt. He clutched his PADD, pressing ‘reply’.

_I will admit that you possess an aesthetically pleasing body – Spock_

While waiting for a reply, Spock called up the previous images he had received and began flicking through the set of three and stroking himself. Already he felt a thickness in his mouth and his ridges were becoming more pronounced. He let his eyes close briefly and called up the image of his captain, allowing himself this just once as he tightened his hand for one pull, two, th- BEEP BEEP.

Spock’s hand tightened and his breath caught in his throat as he anticipated the message. He should feel guilty about imagining Kirk when communicating sexually with another, but he never did when he was with Nyota and he still doesn’t now. He opened the message.

_(UNKNOWN) When was the last time you masturbated?_

The question caught him by surprise. In his past relationships his partners had disapproved of masturbation, even during his meditations, believing that they should be able to fulfil him sexually. They usually avoided the topic all together. He decided to be careful in his reply.

_I am currently engaging in the act. I hope this doesn’t offend you – Spock_

_­_ He flicked back to the images, enjoying in particular the pre-ejaculate of the most recent one. He swiped a finger through his own before dipping his fingers into his mouth and shuddering. The Vulcan boys at his learning centre had considered this ‘self-fellatio’ the few times he’d heard them speak of it (the Vulcan rebellion period generally didn’t last long) but Spock felt good when it happened, so he found it illogical to deny himself. His PADD beeped, and then again before he could pull his fingers away from his mouth to view the messages.

_(UNKNOWN) Offend me? God, no, that’s so hot. I felt myself getting harder just reading that message. I can picture it in my head, now, with the description you gave me._

_(UNKNOWN) Do you want to see some more?_

Spock’s eyes widened at that. Yes. He did. Still stroking his penis he typed out a one handed reply.

_I would be honoured_

He dropped the pad, his mind fully devoted to the task at… hand. He deliberately avoided all thoughts of his captain; he was engaging in a digital relationship with another and it was poor taste to be fantasising about someone who not only wouldn’t take well to being fantasised about but was also the man of one’s dreams (because Spock did dream, unfortunately. Damn humanity. All of them). His mind was blank, only tentatively touching at smooth, gold-haired skin and ruddy erections. He was startled out of the trance by his PADD.

_(UNKNOWN) Picture message. Caption: take what’s yours baby._

This image was different. It was taken in the mirror of a personal StarFleet bathroom, and the taker had his back turned. One hand clutched the PADD precariously, while the other… the other held one bare globe of the taker’s buttocks apart from the other. The man must have been on tip toes to fit his frame in the picture, which ended at his shoulder blades, and the curve of his muscular back made his pert arse stick out invitingly. It was followed by another text.

_(UNKNOWN) I would love to get one from you. You don’t have to, obviously, but I’d really like it._

Ignoring that message briefly he clicked on the image and focused on the shadow cast by the man’s hand, obscuring his most intimate place, and suddenly he couldn’t stop the onslaught. He wasn’t thinking about his messaging partner any more, he was thinking about Jim, like when he’d stroke Nyota’s face and see Jim’s sharp cheekbones, or hold her close and feel Jim’s hard body, and whisper words to her that wouldn’t be lies because in his mind he was saying those things to Jim.

He thought about the times on shore leave when he’d pounded into those men and felt Jim under his fingers and around his cock and gasping for mercy against the pleasure. Now, he was picturing Jim, spreading himself for the camera, for Spock, and he raked his eyes over the image. A sonic behind him, the gleam of the StarFleet benches, the musculature of the back, the all-over tan, the hint of a command gold sh—

Everything about Spock stopped, even his mind. Especially his mind. Because suddenly that bathroom looked incredibly familiar, and suddenly Spock realised that only the bridge crew, Montgomery Scott and Leonard McCoy had personal bathrooms, and suddenly Spock was sure that the body in the texts didn’t belong either Hikaru Sulu or Pavel Chekov. Suddenly a sense of elation spread through his body stronger than he’d ever felt an emotion other than against, which probably wasn’t very Vulcan of him.

It took him three seconds to decide what he was going to do. He quickly lifted up the PADD and snapped a picture of his penis, throbbing and resting flush against abdomen. He clicked reply.

_Picture message. Caption: I plan to_

Then he roughly (with some difficulty) pushed his penis back into his pants, forgoing underwear, and stood, striding over to the shared bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, he pressed in his code and waited for it to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly - wow, thank you all so much for your feedback. This is my first time writing any Star Trek (hence deciding on writing for XI as I haven't finished TOS yet) and the response has been so flattering!  
> secondly - I hope I didn't lay on Spock's feelings to thick. I personally think there's more human in Spock than he likes to admit and he does keep his personal life private, so... I hope it's not too OOC.  
> thirdly - I'd love some feedback! I have an outline for the final part (+1) but it's getting late and these are gradually longer, so I'd love any advice that could be given.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mouse over for translations

Jim was staring at him, frozen, leaning against the bench of the bathroom. His mouth was sagging open and his eyes wide with fear, pupils blown wide even in the bright lighting. His washboard stomach was striped in goopy human ejaculate and he was breathing harshly, otherwise unmoving. Spock stood in the doorway for a moment, somehow still surprised that this was actually happening, even though he’d known that he had a high chance of receiving something like this when he opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes raked over the shorter body – Jim was perfectly sculpted, managing a tan even in space (Clearly the UV treatment machine was being used for things other than its intended purpose) and his shrinking erection was still ruddy with blood. Behind it, Spock could see the slick between Jim’s thighs and he felt his finely honed Vulcan control slipping like an avalanche. His cock reached forward in his regulation pants as though by force of will in could carry its owner’s body across and sink itself into Jim’s body.

He looked back to Jim’s face – and saw fear in his eyes. Gone were his arrogant gazes and defiant tilts of the chin, his eyes were wide and his body was unconsciously curled in on itself.  He realized he’d been standing there for almost twenty seconds without saying a word, but instead of feeling empathy, he felt predatory. _Mine_ , his brain decided. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ He blinked, and suddenly he had Jim with his face smooshed against the far wall, being held up off the ground by one of Spock’s hands gripping around his neck and lower skull with the other pressing Jim’s hand against the wall, his first two fingers scraping along Jim’s in the filthiest kiss he’d ever given. Jim’s startled cry only elevated his arousal and he could feel the cool body against his naked chest writhing a little, pressing back against his. Without thinking, he ground his clothed erection into the bare arse in front of him, letting out a moan that sounded suspiciously of ‘mine’.

“Yes!” Jim whispered back between laboured breathing – from fear or arousal Spock didn’t know. He was surprised how little he knew, in fact – his Vulcan control was decimated, but he wasn’t even sure he was behaving human. He growled again, nails digging into Jim’s fingers, mouth trailing the side of his face, leaving a trail of sticky residue behind that shone in the harsh lights of the bathroom. He was unconsciously thrusting now, the rough regulation pants chafing a little, and Jim was whimpering beneath his hands, dangling legs trying vainly to catch onto something as Spock took him. Vaguely, Spock registered that his mate was trying to catch his attention, but in the back of his mind he knew he was not hurting Jim and the man had already basically consented – he instigated the process, in fact. He pressed his face up to Jim’s ear, effectively plastering himself over the weaker body ( _humans are so weak_ , his mind supplied, _and this one is yours to take_ ) and he growled over and over again as he thrust. Vaguely he wished he had forgone clothing, and even more distantly he realised that wishing in general was very unVulcan, but there was no way he was giving up such a perfect position of domination. His mind was eventually blurred with only two things – Jim and his upcoming orgasm.

Suddenly he registered what he was saying.

“James Kirk I am going to take you apart; you are my mate and I will own you as thoroughly as one owns another, I will take you time and time again while you beg me for release. I will consume you until you can think of nothing but S'chn T'gai Spock and you will know of no words but my name but soon your voice will become harsh and you will lose speech capabilities, and I will take your _pekh-vat_ , I will touch your _si-guv-kruslar_ as I wish, _Fa-wak tor du ra karthau , abukhau,_ engage… in _kash-nohv_ , my _telsu_. James, James, James…”

He was very close to release, but somehow Jim managed to get his attention.

“Spock! SPOCK! FOR FUCK’S SAKE, SPOCK!”

Spock immediately pushed himself back from Jim, freezing about two steps away. Jim was still leaning against the wall, on his feet now, puffing like he’d run a marathon. He was flushed all over, and as he turned, Spock observed the slickness of his thick saliva over half of his face. His lips were puffy and red and his breathing was rough, and his penis – it was hard and thick again. He turned around to face Spock properly, slightly bent and propped up against the bench.

“Holy shit, Spock. What the fuck was that?”

Spock was trying to battle through the red haze of his arousal. He attempted to speak, but after two aborted attempts his jaw clicked shut and he just stared at Jim, shaking his head a little. The lust was receding and in its place was confusion – what was wrong with him? He didn’t have the chance to think on it, because before his mind cleared enough for his thoughts to be in order, Jim trailed the hand that he was previously been prone to Spock’s kisses down his stomach, wrapping around his erection. He pumped it, once, twice, and Spock watched in fascination, all other thoughts disappearing and a wave of red hot arousal drenching the battered remains of his shields.

“If you’re going to fuck me,” Jim said, a smirk on his lips, “do it properly.” With that, he sauntered on into his bedroom.

He didn’t even make it to the bed. Spock quite literally ripped off his regulation pants and lunged at Jim, grasping at his neck and standing at the edge of the bed, so he had the man spread out under him. He glared down at him, but Jim’s defiant chin was back, resting on Spock’s hand. Spock pushed him back onto the bed further and hooked Jim’s leg over his shoulder. Sticking a hand in his mouth and thrusting against Jim’s thigh at the shock sensation of it, he pulled out as much of the sticky saliva as he could and spread it over his erection. He bit his lips in a moan, leaning on the hand around Jim’s throat, and shift up the hips beneath his. Catching the point, Jim tightened his leg, angling his hip up, so Spock freed his hand to take ahold of his cock. He pushed it to the crack of Jim’s arse, which was now exposed to him, and slid it along slickly, feeling it catch on the tight ring of muscle that led to Jim’s most intimate place. Breathing heavily, he leant forward again, hand tightening a little around Jim’s neck, and pushed inwards slowly. Jim was still quite tight, but he was slick and deliciously cool inside and Spock found himself shuddering. Slowly, he began pumping in and out as Jim _purred_. As Spock’s penis was more sensitive than a human’s he could feel every time his ridges pressed over Jim’s prostate and keeping their physical contact to a minimum was vital – to be able to feel Jim’s arousal as well as his own would end this far too soon.

“Oh god, Spock, your cock feels amazing.”

Spock sped up, the slick sounds of them slamming together hardening his erection further and Jim’s purring became whimpering, and then moaning, his hands sliding over Spock’s body as much as he could reach. He scraped his nails along Spock’s pectorals and Spock’s hand slipped, off Jim’s neck and sliding slickly up his face. His fingers burned gorgeously when they reached the meld points, and he bent Jim almost in half to lean to down, but before he could say anything Jim clawed at his neck and pulled him into a human kiss, as sticky as it was. He felt Jim’s slick tongue sliding against his own and moaned, pounding in further and harder. The kissed for what felt like an eternity before Jim pulled away, dragging in breaths as he hadn’t been able to breathe through Spock’s lubrication. Spock took his chance, breathing into Jim’s ear.

“My mind to your mind…”

And he slipped right in.

“Oh,” he said, leaning up to look into Jim’s face, seeing his own overlayed in his mind’s eye through Jim’s vision.

“T’hy’la.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm happy with this ending. I'm aware in the past I said this would be four chapters, but I toppled off this ship pretty early on and tripped and fell into McKirk, so I found it difficult gathering inspiration to continue this. I think the ending is satisfactory and closed. Thanks for all of the support!


End file.
